


His Name

by geethr75



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Male Slash, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/pseuds/geethr75
Summary: Voldemort muses on his real name and on Harry





	His Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldenfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfairy/gifts), [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts).



The Dark Lord Voldemort has never liked his real name.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

It isn't just that he doesn't like it. He hates it.

It reminds him of his muggle father. It reminds him that however much pride he may take in his ancestry as being descended from Salazar Slytherin himself, the fact remains that he is, and always will be, a half-blood. 

It is such an ordinary name, common. There is nothing special about it, nothing powerful.

Dumbledore insists on calling him Tom, reminding him that no matter how powerful he may be now, Dumbledore had known him as a eleven year old orphan, whom he had been able to frighten.

So, the first thing he does on realizing his powers is to shed the name. For good measure, he sheds his face too. After all, his face was too uncannily similar to his father's. 

All that was before Harry.

Harry calls him Tom. In fact, he calls him nothing else. And Voldemort allows it. He who had never allowed any of his most devoted followers to address him as anything but "my lord", to refer to him as anything except "The Dark Lord" allows Harry Potter to call him Tom. Even he cannot explain the dichotomy. 

Except...

When Harry calls him Tom, the name doesn't feel ordinary or common. It feels special, powerful.

When Harry gasps out his name on the egde of his pleasure, it feels unique.

When Harry screams his name during his orgasm, it feels like a pledge.

Harry whispers his name like it's a prayer.

He jokes about his name too.

"We need a Dick," Harry says seriously to him one day. Voldemort stares, uncomprehending. "Tom, Dick and Harry," Harry explains. A beat. Then, "I do believe that between us, we have two dicks." Voldemort deadpans. Harry's shout of laughter makes a bad pun seem like a good joke.

Voldemort thinks that he can even like his name when Harry says it.


End file.
